customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Customsuperheroes Wiki:New Contributors
Welcome to Custom Superheroes! If you are a new contributor or someone who is just considering contribution, keep reading. This is a simple guide to help you understand: #What Custom Superheroes Wiki is, #How you can contribute, and #What our community offers. I hope you find this walkthrough helpful and that I will see you soon as a contributor. Creativity is an exciting thing, and your creativity and ideas need to be heard! And more than likely, we will want to hear them. If you have trouble with anything along the way, talk to an administrator. The administrators of this site are well versed in how to contribute to Wikia. You can talk to any of these people if you have a question: *Talk to AtahiNuma *Talk to Mac.buz52 *Talk to LeadDragon Now let's get started! What is Custom Superheroes? The Custom Superheroes Wiki is a place where writers and thinkers like you can upload and database their original heroes, villains, universes, and stories. Don't be intimidated if you think you: #Are not a good enough writer #Don't have any ideas anyone would be interested in #Will be compared to better writers If you do worry about these, you don't have to at all. As the founder of this wiki, I assure you that you will be readily and kindly accepted into our community. This means that that any reason to worry about how people will see your work will be eased by a fellow contributor or an Administrator. Writing It's easy to look at the works of others and compare yourself to them. This means that making a contribution and writing something in a Wikia page can be daunting, especially when it is an original idea. But here, a point is made to accept people where they are. More likely than not, you're a better writer than you think, and if you do end up struggling with writing, there is always help. I can't say that we are all professional writers, but many contributors share writing as a hobby. If you don't write often (or ever) or if you think that you won't be able to write an appealing character or story, ask for help and it will be gladly given. Interesting Ideas Even if you are confident in your writing ability, there are still other problems to overcome. If you worry about whether or not your ideas are interesting, have no fear. Again, our wiki contributors and Administrators are greatly encouraged to collaborate with you to help you when you need it. You can message any wikia contributor or are three most active administrators: LeadDragon and Mac.buz52. As an admin myself, I want to encourage brainstorming wherever it is possible, so don't feel like you're alone. You can contact me here, and I too would be happy to help you with anything you need. Better Writers First of all, it isn't tolerated to make statements belittling writers (not that it has happened here), so don't fear the community. The most stressed thing here is encouragement. That being said, there may be times when a writer or some writers are better at writing than you or times when you feel surrounded by ideas that you could never match. To that, I say: don't worry at all. In fact, there is a great benefit to having writers of varying skill levels here. Read around, if you see a writing style or an idea you like, you can try to incorporate that into your own characters and stories. Now, this doesn't mean you can go around copying the work of others, but the work of others can be a great inspiration, so don't be afraid to use it! How can you contribute? If I had my way, I'd just tell you to "Add a Page" a thousand times, in big bold print. But it's a little harder than that. If you want to add a page to the wiki, consider these 2 things: #How do you create a page on Custom Superheroes? #What are you contributing? Is it a story, universe, or character article? You may not know how to do it, but I'll show you how you can contribute quickly and easily. Creating a Page Let's get down to it. To jump into the Custom Superheroes community, you need to make your first page. There are a few kinds of articles that you have to choose from. I'll walk you through the creation of each. If you want to treat this as a step by step walkthrough, open Custom Superheroes in a second tab and follow these directions. Characters Superheroes and Super Villains are the life-blood of this wiki, and we want your characters to be part of that life-blood! To start, click the "Contribute" button in the upper right hand corner of the wiki. Then, in the dropdown menu, click " ". The following prompt asks you to name the page. Here, insert the name of your character and select the "Blank Page" option. Then click "Add a Page". Once you do this, you will be presented with the page editor. Wikia's rich text editor makes contribution more like writing in a word processor than making a website page. From here, follow this format so our articles keep a steady continuity of formatting across the wiki. In the center of the Rich Text Editor menu is a dropdown menu. Click it, and you should see the options: Normal Text, Heading 2, Heading 3, and so on. For now, write a short blurb that simply summarizes your character in "Normal Text". When you have done that, click the text style menu again and select "Heading 2". In the Heading 2 style, create the headings "Origin" (or History) and "Power". Other interesting subjects to discuss in your article are "Personality", "Appearance", and "Battle Stats". Under the headings you choose, tell us about their origin and describe how their power works. If you decide to, talk about how your character looks and behaves. All of these factors go into the creation of an interesting article. Infoboxes Infoboxes serve as an organized way to describe your character. Infoboxes can be added as templates by selecting "Infobox" in the "Templates" section (found in the lower right hand corner) of the Rich Text Editor. When you add the infobox, a prompt will ask you to fill in the Titles and Info for each Row of the Infobox. They should be filled in as follows: *Row 1: Age *Row 2: Race *Row 3: Mutation/Power *Row 4: Side *Row 5: Allies *Row 6: Enemies *Row 7: Weapons *Row 8: Abilities *Row 9: Status *Row 10: Physical Info Also... If you have any trouble, feel free to contact me, AtahiNuma. Another great way to get an idea of what your page should look like is to go to the "Characters" dropdown menu at the top of our site and select the kind of character you are making. This will provide you with a list of superheroes, villains, or "Grey Morality" characters others have created that you can look at to see how your final page should look. Not everyone's pages look the same, but don't be discouraged, if you need any help at all, just talk to another contributor or and Administrator. What does this community have to offer? As mentioned before, collaboration is always encouraged. Writers here may be willing to write collaborative stories and large-scale roleplays are most likely on their way. This community is pretty small right now, but small role play does exist such as Battles and Challenge Arenas. This wiki's environment strives to be artistically and creatively enriching, as well as fun. Help is always right around the corner and our contributors are encouraged to be friendly and inviting.